


Worries

by Swan_Secrets



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 100 in 100 prompt: Don't You Dare @ One_Million_Words</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worries

"What is it," Joe asked, and pulled back from their kissing. 

Caitlin's face could have been visual dictionary definition of worried. "It's nothing." 

"Somethin's bothering you, spill it," He slipped his arm around her waist. 

"It's just...they're all going to freak when they find out." 

"Does that mean you want to stop? I can go if..." 

"Don't you dare," she said fiercely and clung on to him tighter. 

He grinned and kissed her again. "We'll figure it out. Til then..." Joe's hand moved around to her butt and pulled her close to him. She smiled into the kiss, worries fading.


End file.
